A Pic Fic
by Lillymay123
Summary: Austin's POV during his and Kaitlin's time apart in book four. One shot
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV

Her long lean legs were crossed at the ankle. She sat across the bed flipping through the pages of some Lacrosse magazine. Her claim that she likes the articles was dis-proven by the fact that she was switching the page faster then Humans could possible ever read. Her thick brown hair was in a low pony tail and despite the 102 degree day she insisted that she was cold and simply must borrow Austin's hoodie. The maroon coat swallowed her tiny frame and the brash spunky girl almost looked timid. Austin had the strangest urge to warp in his arms to see if that would heat her up any faster. This thought made his gut wrench. What kind of boy friend had the urge to warm up another girl? Guilt made him turn from the girl on his bed and as he adverted his attention back on the computer screen he heard Amanda cross the room to his mostly empty book shelf. Since he wasn't taking classes on campus books were not needed and the shelf held only a few select DVDs (star wars, Fast and furious and a early release copy of PYA), a thing of hair gel and a picture of Kaitlin. The photo was one of his favorites. Burke was sitting in his lap in jeans and his jersey. She was looking off to the left and he right at her. Huge smiles shone on both their faces. He found it hard to believe that the picture had been taken mere days before she left. In such a short time so much had gone wrong. His thoughts wee interrupted by Amanda asking a question that he had not quite caught.

"Sorry what was that?" he asked spinning to once again face her.

I asked if that was your girlfriend Katharine?"

"Kaitlin…yeah that's her"

"She's pretty…not exactly what I expected…but pretty." she said innocently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He had not meant to sound snappy but he felt like Amanda was disrespecting Kailin and no matter what was happening between them that was something he simply would not stand for.

"I mean she looks so LA. Blond hair, a fake tan and I know enough about fashion to know those are NOT gap jeans." her speech was accompanied by a raised eye brow.

"Her tan is real! Are you saying she's like to …good for me?"

"OH GOD NO! That's not what I meant at all." Her cheeks flushed red. " I just meant she looks a little fake and I think you could do better."

" You don't even know her." Amanda was really starting to bug him.

"I guess I don't. She must be nice if she's got you and you are always in a better mood after you talk to her." Her last statement was marked by a slight grin. She crossed the room and started gathering her stuff.

"I have an early practice so I better get going. I am sorry Austin I didn't mean to offend you."

"That's cool. I guess Im just a tad defense of her she is always getting a lot of negative attention and it bothers her so I have to stop it when I see it. You Know"

"Why does she get negative attention so much?" Amanda asked.

"Um erm…her parents…school…that kind of stuff."

"She looks sort of familiar. I wonder if she has ever been to Denver?" Amanda asks.

"I don't think so but…maybe. Ill see you tomorrow."

After Amanda left Austin got his Ipohne and called Kaitlin's number. It rang four times before he heard the all to familiar answering message. He left a quick non descript message. God he missed her. If he couldn't talk to her he would google her. Most of the pictures were Kaitlin at an event, some alone, some with her brother and even a few with him. Seeing his face on a screen was still weird. He scanned a full page before he saw it. A photo of Kaitlin in a stunning summer dress, her hair in loose ringlets and the background was a crystal blue sky and white beach chairs. Normally he would say it was her that took his breath away but tonight it wasn't…it was what she was doing. Her soft pink lips that he had kissed so many times were wrapped around Dylan's stupid British fingers. The look on his face hid nothing and he could tell that he was enjoying him self. He didn't know how long he had been staring at the photo but Katilin's _Everything_ ring tone stopped him. He looked at the caller ID a minute before hitting ignore and printing the photo.

AN-Hey yall! I am not Jen Calonita but I lover her books so thus this little fan fic. If you are wondering why I haven't updated in so long for up in the air its cuz the chapters I still have to post are still on my laptop and I don't have the internet on it. My parents are getting wire less so I will update then. Sorry


	2. AN

AN- Hey! I'm going to be updating on Up in the air later this week but for now I just need help finding a story. I read it while ago but now I can't seem to find it anywhere. The story is a Bella/Edward all human (M rating). They meet in Seattle when she is there with Mike on business and as Edward and Bella start talking they drink and end up sleeping together. Bella wakes up the next day and Edward is gone and he just leaves a note. Bella soon learns she knocked up and she crashes a Cullen wedding to tell Edward. Edward is all pissed but the rest of the family supports Bella. Later we find out that Carlisle was in a similar situation but she was looking for money and that's what Edward thinks Bella's going to do to him if given the chance. The story was nominated for an award that ended up going to Wide awake. If you know what this story is please review and let me know. If you have questions review! THANK YOU


End file.
